My One True Love
by Izzy-Rose
Summary: I’m a bloodthirsty killer, how can anything so pure ever want to have a life with me?" Edward's thoughts as he visits Bella one night. Super Fluff, set during 1st book, one shot


**Hay this is my first ever fan fic. I hope u like it!!! I'm so excited! :) I would like thank my beta __.5829** **She also wrote the summary so thanks babe. I really hope you enjoy this story. Please reveiw if u liked it, it kinda does mean alot to me LoL . i dnt know y tho haha. Thanks**

**My One True Love**

9:45pm

Bella's Bedroom, Forks, Washington

~*~

_EPOV_

It was 9:49pm when finally Charlie fell asleep. I snuck through Bella's window which was always open for me.

She was laying in her bed sitting up slightly watching the window. She still hadn't noticed that I was in her room. Her eyes lit up with excitement when she finally saw me and I couldn't help but smile.

She started to get up but I dashed to her side so she wouldn't have to. I pulled her into a bear hug and pecked her on the lips.

I loved the feel of her lips, it was as if they were especially made for me. The warmth of her skin sent jitters through my body.

I pulled her under the covers and got in with her because it was an abnormally warm night tonight for Forks. What could possibly be the harm…

We lay there for a long time just holding each other. Honestly it couldn't be more perfect. I could lay here forever just holding her. She has changed me so much. I used to think that I would always be alone and unhappy but when she walked into my life that day I knew I couldn't not be around her. I tried to separate myself because I felt the need to kill her but even when I was away at Tanya's, I felt a pull to see her again. I don't know if that was because I wanted to taste her blood but I am very glad I came back.

I was watching her face nestled into my chest. Looking at her features, she couldn't be more perfect.

She looked up at me with those sweet, innocent eyes. I felt as I could gaze into them forever. I brushed her cheek with my icy-cold fingertips and watched as her eyes melted away. There was nothing else in this world that I wanted other than her. She was my everything, I couldn't imagine my life without her.

I was so selfish to want her, to have her. But I know if I had ever mentioned that to her, she would just flip it around and say she wasn't good enough for me. I loved how she saw the positive side for me. But how on earth could anyone so amazing be in love with a monster? I'm a  
bloodthirsty killer, how can anything so pure ever want to have a life with me? Am I being punished or is there a deeper meaning behind it all?

She snuggled deeper into my chest which brought me out of my thoughts. I embraced her tightly kissing her hair and well anything I could reach without disturbing her.

The smell of her blood did not disturb me as much as it used to. I could still feel the burn in my throat but the love I felt for her weakened that burn. I guess I was somewhat immune to it. Instead, the scent of her smelt like the most intoxicating perfume. One that once smelled you would never get enough. It sent me on a high whenever she was close.

She tilted her head to the side so that she could speak, "What are you thinking about?"

I chuckled. Wasn't that supposed to be my line?  
"You," I admitted with a big smile on my face.

She giggled and bit her lip in embarrassment. That was also another thing I loved about her, her tendency to bite her lips when remotely embarrassed.

She began to reposition herself so we would be face to face and I helped her out when I realized what she was trying to do. Suddenly she forced her lips on mine with a lot of enthusiasm. I was confused at what brought this on but honestly I didn't really care. She was here, I was here and we were together. Nothing could ever separate us, we were one.

Though I had to be careful, I could easily lose control with her and get distracted. I could never live with myself if I hurt her. I knew she knew I would try to stop soon because we were getting so into it. She was always so patient with me though – even though I always knew she wanted more. I didn't need mind powers for that! – So I decided to let her have her fun and treat her. I could feel myself strengthen every time I was with her and I knew that I was strong enough to cope with more of her. So I let myself be closer to her than I ever have before and deepened the kiss.

She was dumb-struck and I could feel it in her reactions. Her arms wrapped around me and pushed me closer. I chuckled and started to kiss her neck and collarbone so she at least had a chance to breathe. My lips made their way to the base of her ear and I started nibbling on her lobe. Her breathing became heavier and I laughed.

"Jeez Bella, is this getting too much for you? Cos if it is, I could stop…"

"NO, NO. Don't stop! It's just that you've never really gone _this _far before. I wasn't expecting it."

"Yes, well I decided to treat you for all your patience with me."

"I'm glad I was so patient then." She giggled.

From there on I ended that conversation and moved my lips back to hers. I swear if I was blindfolded I could memorize her every feature. Every piece perfect and beautiful.

My hands searched along the planes of her skin and settled at the small of her back. They fit perfectly there. Before when I had said that just lying there with her couldn't be more perfect, I guess I was wrong. _NOTHING_ can get better than this!

All of a sudden I think I went too far because one of her legs had made it in between the two of mine and I could feel myself pushing over the edge. I had to stop now, as much as I wanted to continue, I knew I wouldn't be able to stop if I did. So I stopped the movements of my mouth and looked deeply into her eyes. I felt horrible for doing this to her, for leading her on and then suddenly having to stop. I knew she knew that this was going to be the last kiss of this beautiful, amazing, magical moment. I started to pull away from her but then it happened. She lunged into me, surprisingly knocking us both off the bed and onto the floor.

The kiss she gave me was amazing and passionate but I couldn't help myself from laughing. The enthusiasm and the result of it was sending me into hysterics. I noticed she was laughing too.

"I'm sorry," she said looking down.

I kissed her forehead and picked her up off the floor. I placed her back into bed and this time I didn't get into the covers. I just smiled at her, amazed at her sudden rush of strength. "I love you" I said. She smiled. "I love you too, Edward"

Her eyelids started to droop so I started to hum her lullaby to hopefully send her into the land of dreams.

**Thank you so much for readin this. and again, if you can please leave a comment. **

_**xx  
Izzy-Rose**_


End file.
